iSwitch Places
by iLoveFanficLife
Summary: An anonymous request. Summary: Sam and Freddie get into a stupid argument and they end up switching genders for their wedding. Much to Carly's dismay, the two refuse to back down. At the altar, Sam is in the suit and Freddie is in the dress, do they get married or do they both give in? Who caves first? Find out by reading: iSwitch Places! (Gender Bender Two-Shot) Chapter 2 Out Now!
1. Chapter 1

**AN = Hey! I'm back with a new story! YAY! So this is actually an anonymous request; it's taken me months to do and I'm quite happy with how it turned out. It's gonna be a two-shot, so stay tuned for that. And yeah, I've never written one like this before so I read a few examples but I'm still a bit confused. I got confused whether to put 'she' or 'he' for each character even though they were the opposite genders. So if I have written either of those words, they are in air quotes. Anyways, please enjoy! x**

Agreement

To begin with, it was just another day... But I couldn't say that was how it ended...

"Sam? Freddie? Are you guys-Really?" Carly walked into her living room and unsurprising to her, her two best friends were kissing.

They both quickly broke apart and flung themselves to opposite sides of the sofa upon noticing Carly's presence.

"What did I say about that?" Carly asked them both. She was sick of it already. They were getting married in a months time! They weren't teenagers anymore, and there were more important things than lip-locking.

"Sorry," the two muttered simultaneously.

"That's okay," Carly said, sitting down between them both, clipboard in her hand, "Now, then, Sam, have you decided what wedding dress you want?"

Sam pulled a sour expression on her face. "...No."

"Sam!" the brunette yelled, "I told you that we need to order it today so it will get here on time."

"Chill, Carls. I'll just get one from that new bridal shop in the mall. Easy."

"I will not chill!" Her eyes glared over at Freddie, who was sat trying to stop himself from laughing but terribly failing. "You can stop laughing, mister! It's your wedding too, you know."

"I know," he mumbled, sighing.

"Okay, so, Sam, you are going to that shop tomorrow with me. And, Freddie, just make sure you pick up your suit before twenty-four hours until the wedding," Carly instructed, dropping down onto the armchair beside the couch.

"Boys have it so easy," Sam stated, standing up and heading towards the fridge.

"No, they don't!" Freddie exclaimed, also standing up then walking over to the fridge where Sam was.

"Aww, geez. Here we go again," Carly muttered.

"'Here we go again'? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, hearing Carly's comment.

"I just mean that you're not kids anymore, and you are starting another stupid argument!"

"Carly's right," Freddie agreed, "But girls still have it easier."

"They so do not!" Sam shouted, stepping closer to him.

"It's a shame we can't switch it up to find out, isn't it?" Carly joked. She saw the look on the couples' faces. Then she started to chuckle nervously. "That was not a suggestion," she added quickly.

Sam pretended not to hear Carly. "Let's switch it up. Good idea, Carls!"

"Alright, it's on," Freddie said, accepting the challenge. "Deal, Sam?"

"No deal!" Carly said, answering for Sam, crossing her fingers.

"Deal," Sam smirked, shaking Freddie's hand. She then turned to Carly. "Could you get me a notebook? I wanna write down some rules so this nub doesn't find a way to cheat at this."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "I'd cheat?"

"You think I'd cheat?"

"No, but neither would I!"

"Hmm, debatable. You'd do anything to beat Mama," she muttered. "And hey, no hard feeling, baby."

* * *

 _Rule 1 - Freddie does all the bride stuff with Carly while Sam does all the groom stuff with the guys._

"This is so stupid!" Carly whined, walking down the road to the bridal store with Freddie.

"Not really. I know Sam will cave before me," Freddie stated.

"I doubt it. If you don't remember, she is a tomboy. But I think it's good for you too, considering Sam doesn't like to wear skirts and dresses."

"Told you it'll be fine. And if this does carry on for a while, I don't think you will let us get married like this, will you?"

"You should be surprised I'm even letting you do this a month before the biggest day of your life!"

'I wonder how Sam is getting on,' Freddie thought to himself, shaking 'her' head. 'She' never thought 'she' would ever be on the way to a bridal shop for 'her' wedding dress. Although, 'she' never thought 'she' would ever be marrying Sam, 'her' frenemy from a young age.

"And I know you will probably both cave at the same time," Carly mumbled, hoping Freddie hadn't heard her.

But Freddie did hear. "What makes you say that?"

"Do you remember when you were both sixteen, and I challenged you both to not kiss for a week?" she asked, chuckling at the memory.

"No, not really."

"I know I remember it well. Especially when I caught you both kissing on day six!" Carly shook her head.

Freddie chuckled. "Sounds like us."

 _\- Flashback -_

 _"Yeah, okay, Spencer! I'll be back in a minute." Sixteen-year-old Carly Shay called down the hall to her brother._

 _She ran down the hall to her apartment. Quickly, she fiddled with the key in the lock. As she opened the door, all the lights were out. She reached to turn them on._  
 _"Samantha Joy Puckett! Fredward Karl Benson!" she screamed as the room lit up. To her amusement, her two best friends were caught up in their own little world. Lip-locking._

 _The two split apart. Sam threw herself off the sofa, falling onto the floor in the process. Freddie quickly stood up, trying to wipe off Sam's lipstick from his lips unsuccessfully._

 _Carly felt so victorious. She was the one who challenged her best friends, her favourite couple, that they couldn't kiss for a week. Sam even did the maths to try to convince Carly they could manage it. Although, Carly wasn't so sure she could trust them alone most of the time, in case they were kissing behind her back, which they were._

 _"Well. Well. Well," Carly smirked. "What did I say?"_

 _Neither of them replied. Silence._

 _Carly's smirk turned into a big smile as she began to laugh uncontrollably._  
 _Sam and Freddie looked at each other._

 _"What's so funny?" Sam asked, trying to get up from the floor. She grabbed onto one of the blankets on the sofa but she just fell again, pulling the blanket onto the floor with her._

 _"You two," Carly continued to laugh. "I knew you couldn't do it."_

 _"Yeah, yeah," Freddie said, rolling his eyes. "You're just so happy that we proved you right."_

 _"Well, yeah, but I knew you couldn't do it! You practically starve without each other's lips."_

 _Once again, Carly was right. The couple both blushed._

 _\- End Of Flashback -_

Presently, they had both stopped walking while Carly was telling Freddie what she remembered from that week when they were sixteen.

"Exactly. If you can't even last a week without any lip-locking, how on earth can you last god knows how long as a different gender?" Carly asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fair point," Freddie sighed. "But I'm still not giving up."

"Whatever you say," Carly muttered, starting to walk again. "You'll be begging me to persuade Sam to drop this bet when you see the wedding dresses..."

* * *

 _Rule 2 - Switch clothes._

Meanwhile, the other side of Seattle, Sam was chilling on the sofa in their living room in their new house. 'He' heard the front door open and close so 'he' put the chicken leg down and dragged 'himself' into the hallway.

"Oh, hey, mum," 'he' greeted.  
"Sammy, what do you think you are doing?" she exclaimed angrily, crossing her arms.

Sam frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Carly told me that you're 'switching places' with Freddie for a while?"

"Yeah, that's right," Sam smirked proudly.

"Well, it will be over before the wedding, right?" 'his' mum asked, sounding awfully concerned.

Sam chuckled and shook 'his' head slightly, "Did Carly put you up to this?"

"No!" 'his' mum replied quickly. "Of course she didn't! What makes you say that?"

Sam didn't believe 'his' mother for a second. Carly hated the idea of their wedding being the wrong way round; she always thought it would be really sweet for Sam's name to be Sam Benson, instead of Puckett. But even though their brunette friend complained about it for two days straight about it, Sam wasn't declaring Freddie the winner. Sam wasn't losing out on a thousand bucks!

"How much is Carly paying you?"

"What?" Pam asked, still acting clueless.

"How much?" Sam insisted, giving 'his' mother a look.

"Twenty bucks."

"I'll give you forty just to let us get on with this."

"Make it fifty."

Sam groaned. "Fine. Fifty."

Sam led Pam into the newly furnished living room. Sam grabbed the purse, that was just slung over the arm of one of the sofas, and reached for some money.  
"Fifty," 'he' said, placing the money in Pam's hand.

"Thank you," Pam turned towards the door. "Nice seeing you again, Sam. I'll see you at the church."

 _'That was a quick visit.'_ Sam thought, _'At least that means there are fewer people left to complain about this.'_  
Sam then sat back down on the sofa as Pam left the house and began to devour the chicken leg once more and decided to text Freddie to see how it was going.

 _Hey, baby. How's it going? Has Carly killed you yet? By the way, I can't believe you only own striped shirts! Although, I am pulling this look off quite well. And you should be so happy I don't wear skirts and dresses. See you later. x_

* * *

 _Rule 3 - The winner MUST pay the winner one thousand bucks, no excuses._

It was late. Very late. And Freddie had only just got home from shopping with Carly. 'She' was greeted by Sam, who was sat on the sofa eating ice cream. 'He' had long finished the bucket of chicken 'he' had to buy 'himself' since Freddie was out.

"Hey. How did it go?" Sam asked, moving over to make room for Freddie.

"Badly," Freddie muttered, dropping down beside Sam. "I don't know how you ever manage shopping with her."

"I knew it would be torture. I even told you that."

"I know. I know. No need to gloat."

"Well, do you give up already?" Sam said hopefully.

"Nope. Never," Freddie stated, shaking 'her' head like a little kid who was refusing to do something. "If I give up, I will feel stupid and I'll have to pay you a thousand bucks."

Again, Sam chuckled. "You're gonna need that money to bribe people to leave us alone."

"Huh?"

"Oh, yeah, my mum came today. I had to pay her fifty; she was trying to persuade me to give in to this challenge."

"Did Carly have anything to do with it?" Freddie asked knowingly.

"Yeah. I think she bribed my mum. Well, that's what my mum said anyway." Sam stood up, yawned and stretched. "I'm tired. Night," she then turned around to take one final look at Freddie. "And hey, I'm glad you're okay with this bet. Maybe I was wrong about you cheating or giving up."

 **AN = Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it confuse you? How am I supposed to know if you don't review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, I'm so sorry it's been so long. Anyway, here's the second part of the story. There's a short epilogue thing at the end which I found very fun to write. So in this chapter, once again, if I've used she, he, him or her for the opposite gender, they have quote mark things around them. But at the one point in the story, I think it's just before the wedding, I stopped doing that because, well, the story sorta explains it anyway. So I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! x**

 **Disclaimer: This was a request story so the original idea doesn't belong to me, but the writing belongs to me. I also DON'T own iCarly. x**

Heart

Three weeks had passed since that horror of a bet was made. It was only a week until the wedding...

 _Rule 4 - Continue this challenge even if it means at the wedding and after the wedding until someone gives up._

"Hey," Sam said brightly, walking into 'his' and Freddie's bedroom and giving Freddie a quick kiss. "So Carly's given you homework, eh?"

"Yep," Freddie sighed, looking up from the magazines in front of 'her'. "These magazines are no help at all though."

"I think, at this point, she's trying to make us break. Because it's come clear to her that we're okay doing this. She just doesn't want us to get married like this..."

"I don't blame her though," Freddie stated as Sam sat down beside 'her'. "Dang, these jeans are so tight. How do you wear these on a daily basis?"

"I'm used to it," Sam shrugged. "You could always give up and go back to the sort of jeans you wear. I will admit that these are actually quite comfortable. I might have to take them from you even when the bet is over."

"I'm not giving up," Freddie told Sam firmly.

"And neither am I. I guess I'll just have to put up with these striped shirts a little while longer," Sam commented, rolling 'his' eyes. "By the way, it's your turn to cook tonight."

"No, it's your turn. It's a Saturday."

"Nope. I cooked last night if you don't remember."

"I don't think ordering a takeout counts as cooking. And I was the one who picked up the takeout on my way back from Carly's."

Sam nudged Freddie in the side playfully. "At least it was something to eat."

"Fine, I'll cook," Freddie conceded, standing up. "Oh, and could you message Carly for me and tell her there's no way she's getting me into heels for the wedding."

"Nope," Sam chuckled as Freddie left the room. 'He' grabbed the phone and clicked on Carly's number. "Oh, hey, Carls. Freddie asked me to tell you that 'she' wants the highest heels you can find. - Yes, that would be amazing; I'll tell Freddie."

...

"Hey, hey," Freddie smiled, entering the house late like every night. 'She' dropped down beside Sam, who was sat eating an entire ham. "How are you?"

"Fine," Sam said bluntly.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you in a mood?" Freddie frowned, putting an arm around Sam.

"You've been home late every day, dude," Sam said, pushing 'her' to the side. 'He' stood up and headed upstairs. "I'm going to bed."

"Sam," Freddie sighed, rolling 'her' eyes and following Sam upstairs. "Don't be moody with me. Blame Carly if you wanna blame anyone."

Sam didn't reply. 'He' threw bedding out of the room then slammed the door. "You're sleeping on the couch since you'll probably be up early again, too."

Freddie sighed again before going back downstairs. There was no point arguing with Sam this late at night. "Stupid wedding planning."

...

The night before the wedding had finally come.

"Do you have to go?" Freddie whined, watching as Sam began to pack a bag in the couple's bedroom.

"Yes," Sam rolled 'his' eyes and continued to throw stuff into the bag. "And you have to pack one too for our honeymoon tomorrow night."

"I've done that already," Freddie said, sitting down on the bed. "So are you excited for tomorrow?"

Sam mumbled something very incoherent.

"What was that?" Freddie asked softly.

Sam sat down beside Freddie and let out a loud sigh. "I'm nervous, okay?"

"Nervous?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Sam muttered, resting 'his' head on Freddie's shoulder. "Great mocking material for the rest of my life."

"No, um, I'm a little nervous, too," Freddie smiled weakly. "I mean, I never imagined going to my wedding in a dress."

Sam laughed. "Maybe we went a little overboard with this bet."

"And you say that now?" Freddie chuckled. "You sure you're okay about this?"

"I'm not losing out on a thousand bucks," Sam said firmly.

"Yeah, neither do I," Freddie agreed. "But, um, maybe we don't have to do that."

"What?"

"What if we make another agreement?" Freddie suggested. Sam sat up to look directly at 'her'. "What if I make sure there's a wedding dress for you in the room and you make sure there's a suit for me in the room, too? Then at any point during the wedding we wanna swap back, we can. You okay with that?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright," Freddie stood up. "You ready to go then?"

"Ready than I'll ever be," Sam said, grabbing the bag and heading out the room. "This will be our first night alone in three years, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

...

The next day, Sam needed a moment to herself before the wedding. She found a little corner behind the curtains and sat there for a few minutes, taking a few deep breaths.

Just then, as Sam got to her feet to leave, Carly appeared. She smiled and stepped beside her best friend. "Hey," she said softly. "How are you?"

"Terrified," Sam said bluntly, shrugging. "I guess that's normal, though, right? Maybe I should've read some of those wedding magazines you bought for me."

"It's completely normal," Carly assured Sam, chuckling slightly. "So are you just nervous?"

"And excited," Sam added quickly, smiling. Though her face then dropped. "But, um, there is one small thing..."

"What's up?" Carly asked, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but-"

"Sound crazy?" Carly scoffed. "This wedding is the definition of crazy, Sam! You're getting married the wrong way round!"

"But," Sam continued, rolling her eyes. "Ever since I was little, I had dreamed of my wedding. A big white over-the-top dress and the biggest wedding cake possible. But...that's not happened, has it?"

Carly's expression softened. "What do you mean? Do you not like the decorations or the cake or the food planned or where you're going for the honeymoon or-"

"Carly, that's all fine," Sam sighed, sitting back down. "But you're right; we're getting married the wrong way."

"It's not completely the wrong way," Carly commented, trying to lighten the mood. She also sat down. "A lot of couples get married like this these days."

"I'm not convinced," Sam mumbled.

"Then what did you picture your wedding to be like, Sam?" Carly asked. "And you can always switch back if you don't wanna get married this way."

"No way!" Sam exclaimed. "I'm not giving up now!"

"But what about yours and Freddie's little agreement from last night?" Carly questioned, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked at Carly, confused. "Oh, um, Freddie told me about it last night. But anyway, he said you both agreed that you'd switch back any time you wanted during the wedding; how about you just do that?"

"Because I just don't wanna give up," Sam moaned. "And I'm about to say anything thing which you must never repeat, got it?"

"Deal," Carly nodded, shaking the hand Sam held out.

"I, um, whenever I pictured my perfect wedding, I thought I'd feel like a princess," Sam sighed. "I thought I'd look in the mirror at myself and take a million pictures just so I could remember the day for the first time in the life that I was a princess. But, now, since this is all upside down and inside out, I'll never have that."

"Hey, I bet Freddie will think you're a princess and treat you like a princess no matter what you're wearing," Carly smiled. "And just because you're in a suit and not a 'big white over-the-top' dress doesn't mean you can't stand in front of a mirror and take a million selfies."

Sam laughed. "I guess not."

"So go get ready," Carly said, waving her hand over to the door. "Plus, you never know, Freddie might cave and you'll end up wearing a massive dress anyway. I doubt Freddie's gonna like the heels I picked out."

"Did you do that to help me on purpose?" Sam asked knowingly.

"...Maybe," Carly laughed. "Go get ready! The ceremony's about to start soon...oh, and remember what I said; Freddie will say you look amazing no matter what you wear."

...

At the altar, later that day, Sam stood there, shaking. She didn't feel like a princess like she thought she would at her wedding. Although, she was beyond excited about marrying the love of her life.

Freddie walked into the hall nervously. Everyone stood and, unlike he had expected, nobody laughed. Carly had explained to everyone prior that it was gonna be a little different to other weddings.

He spotted Sam stood at the altar, probably just as nervous as he was. He had to admit, even though she wasn't the one in the dress, she still looked like a princess. He couldn't wait to marry her.

...

They had both said 'I do' and said their vows. They had gotten through the wedding as the opposite gender, much to each other's surprise. They were now officially a married couple.

Sam sat down back down at the table her and Freddie had been sat at for the reception with a plate of cake in her hand. "Hey, Freddie. I have to say, this was definitely an experience."

"Definitely," Freddie agreed. "And hey, I guess you were right, baby. It _is_ hard wedding planning as a girl."

"Nah," Sam grinned. "It's much harder wedding planning as a boy. You better record this or something because this is the first and probably the last time I'll ever say this to you, but you _were_ right."

Freddie smirked, leaning down to give Sam a quick kiss. "I'm happy to hear it, Puckett."

"Geez, it's gonna be so weird with you as a Puckett," Sam laughed. "I'm gonna train you and submit you to boot camps to toughen you up, you do know that, right?"

"I do now," Freddie smiled, trying to hold back his laughter.

Sam nodded. "So you can now officially say that you've been a girl."

"Is the teasing ever gonna stop?" Freddie asked knowingly.

"Probably not," Sam shrugged, having a quick mouthful of cake. "Mmm, this cake is good!"

"And that's, what, your fourth piece?"

"You're not gonna live as a Puckett," Sam frowned, shaking her head. "I guess the training starts now then...once I've had another slice of cake."

...

 _*Five Years Later*_

"-And that is the story of our wedding day," Sam smiled, popping some more popcorn into her mouth.

"I thought it would be more romantic than that," hers and Freddie's five-year-old daughter frowned.

"Who says that's not romantic?" Sam asked, laughing. "Every time I tell that story to someone, they say it's literally the sweetest thing they've ever heard, Clara."

"Why would it be sweet to be a boy who has cooties?" Clara shrugged, getting to her feet. "And when's daddy going to be home? I want to watch Galaxy Wars with him."

Sam sighed. She hoped her baby-to-come wasn't going to become obsessed with Galaxy Wars like Clara unfortunately was.

"But, hey," Clara said, turning back around to look at her mother. "Who won your little argument?"

"Um, I actually can't remember," Sam admitted as the front door opened and Carly and Freddie stepped in. "I know we got married like it and that's why my name is still Puckett and not Benson. Although, I'm quite happy about that because there's no way I wanna share a surname with Freddie's cuckoo mother."

" _Your_ mother-in-law, actually," Carly corrected, smirking.

"Daddy!" Clara cheered, rushing over and hugging Freddie tightly.

"Oh, hey," Sam smiled. "I didn't hear you two come in."

"Mummy was telling me about your wedding," Clara explained, starting to giggle. "And she said you were a girl."

Carly laughed too. "I remember that. Hey, Clara, I'm sure I still have pictures of your daddy in a dress."

Freddie joined Sam on the sofa and put an arm around her. "I'm glad we got married that way, you know," he whispered. "I definitely don't regret it."

"Neither do I," Sam grinned, giving him a quick kiss. "And by the way, who actually won our little argument?"

"Huh?"

"I know we made that agreement the night before about switching back whenever we wanted, but who won it?"

"Well, who became a thousand bucks richer?" Freddie asked.

The two thought for a moment.

"I think that was me," Sam finally said.

"Um, no, I think I won," Freddie argued.

"No, I did!"

"No you didn't, I did!"

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"Oh, geez," Carly sighed, though a smile crept across her face. "I'm so glad everything is back to normal."

 **AN: "And we're clear..." As Freddie would say. (Disclaimer: I don't own what I just said, lol.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! I'm still accepting requests, but I will admit that they could take a while. So please review and tell me what you think! I'm hopefully gonna have some more stories out soon. Thank you so much for reading. x**


End file.
